bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Maki Ichinose
thumb|left|262pxMaki Ichinose je původem shinigami z 11. jednotky dvorních stráží. Později ale ze společenství duší zběhl a přidal se k Bountům. Maki nosí tradiční shinigami uniformu s jediným rozdílem v tom, že nemá rukávy. Má tmavěmodré vlasy a hnědé oči. Když ještě sloužíval v Seireitei, byl jeho kapitánem Kenpachi Kiganjo, kterého si Maki velice vážil. Vše se ale změnilo krátce poté, co do 11. jednotky vstoupil tehdy nový Zaraki. thumb Muž nadevše milující boj, se zanedlouho rozhodl stát se kapitánem a ze tří možností jak toho docílit si zvolil tu nejméně obvyklou, za to však nejvíce drastickou - souboj proti vlastnímu kapitánovi před zraky více než 200 příslušníků jednotek. Zaraki souboj vyhrál, kapitána Kiganjoa zabil a sám se stal kapitánem 11. jednotky. Ichinose smrt svého kapitána, nesl velmi těžce a nakonec se rozhodl že ze Společenství duší odejde. thumb|left|250pxDlouho bloudil a na konci své cesty se ocitl v lidském světě. Zrovna procházel nehostinnou pouští, když najednou stanul tváří v tvář hollowovi. Byl to obyčejný Hollow, s kterým by si Maki za normálních okolností dozajista poradil, avšak v tu chvíli, zaplněn zoufalstvím a únavou, nezmohl proti dutému téměř nic. Najednou se ale objevil neznámý muž a hollowa znehybnil. Maki se rychle vzpamatoval a hollowa zabil. Onen muž se jmenoval Jin Karia a byl to vůdce Bountů. Karia mu poté nabídl, jestli by se k nim nechtěl přidat a Maki, okouzlen Kariovou mocí a vděčný za záchranu života rád souhlasil. Sloužil Kariovi dlouhá léta, zatímco jeho nový pán shromažďoval ostatní Bounty, k hromadnému útoku na Společenství duší. Maki si myslel, že Kariovi jde o to, nastolit ve Společenství duší pořádek, nicméně Jin se chtěl společenství duší za všechno co kdy bountům udělali pomstít a celé ho zničit, pomocí Jokaisha. Při útoku na Seireitei dostal Maki za úkol zastavit v lese skupinu šinigami, složené z kapitána Hitsugaiji, poručice Matsumoto, Ichiga, Chada, Uryu, Orihime a Renjiho. Pro skupinu shinigamiů to začalo vypadat bledě, když se pak najednou objevil muž, kterému Maki kdysi přísahal pomstu. Byl to Zaraki. Ichinose nakonec nechal skupinu být a místo toho se rozhodl s ním splatit účty. Zaraki výzvu pobaveně přijal. thumb|256pxZačal divoký boj. Ačkoliv Maki svými útoky Zarakiho několikrát překvapil a párkrát jej i zasáhl, nakonec ze souboje odešel jako vítěz Zaraki. Ten však na závěr podotkl, že do toho dal všechno. Zprvu to vypadalo, že je Ichinose po smrti, on se však ještě dokázal z lesa dobelhat až k samotnému Kariyovi, který mezi tím bojoval s Ichigem. Během bitvy s Kenpachim mu Zaraki řekl ještě jednu důležitou věc, že loajalita a závislost jsou dvě rozdílné věci. Kenpachi mu tak dal vzpomenout, co již zapoměl, a to sice to, že jeho hlavním cílem vždy bývalo zlepšení chrany Společenství duší. Pak se zničehonic objevil za Kariou s mečem vedle jeho krku. Když totiž pak slyšel hlášení ze Seireitei, že se Karia snaží pomocí Jokaisha zničit celé společenství duší, rozhodl se napravit svou chybu a obrátil proti němu. Ichinoseho náhlá nepozornost ho však stála život. Karia se rychle otočil, zadržel Makiho meč a propíchl ho silou Jokaisha, kterou vypustil ze svých rukou, a Makiho zabil. Všechno co právě viděl Ichigo v něm vyvolalo hněv a sílu, a nakonec Kariu porazil. thumb|Saikjoku Nijigasumithumb|Maki v souboji s Ichigemthumb|left|Utagawa byl zrádce bountů, za což ho Ichinose zabilIchinoseho zampakuto nese jméno Nijigasumi. Má schopnost lámat a ovládat světlo. Ichinose se díky tomu dokáže zneviditelnit, nebo vyvolávat iluze vytvořené odrazy světla. Má dva speciální útoky. První vyvolá frází "Zableskni se, Nijigasumi", z meče vylétne smršť ostří které jako krupobití zasáhnou protivníka. Druhý útok vyvolá pomocí hesla Saikjoku Nijigasumi - vytvoři kolem protivníka jakýsi kulatý prostor tvořený z kidó, do kterého nepřítele uzavře. Prostor se neustále zmenšuje, a tak to, co je v něm nakonec zabije.